nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
2002
]] '']] '']] '']] '': "Race Across New Zealand"]] ]] '']] This is a list of notable events, premieres, releases, series cancellations and endings, and other business ventures for Nickelodeon in the year '''2002'. Shows Pilots * unknown date - LazyTown Series premieres ;Original shows * January 19 - The Nick Cannon Show * March 22 - ChalkZone * July 20 - The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius airs its first episode following an expositional transition special. The series would begin regularly airing on September 6th. * August 25 - Nickelodeon Robot Wars * August 26 - Max & Ruby * October 27 - Scaredy Camp ;Acquired shows * February 24 - Inside TV Land * March 4 - The Cosby Show * April 1 - Play With Me Sesame * April 28 - Batman (1966) (aired as part of Nick at Nite, but alos aired on Nick for 1 week starting on July 8, 2002) * June 2 - Splash TV * July 29 - Wild and Crazy Kids (2002) (also known by it's acronym, WACK) * August 16 - Charles in Charge * August 25 - Speed Racer X * September 28 - Coach * October 13 - Super Duper Sumos * November 10 - Clueless * November 17 - Men in Black: The Series * November 24 - Barbie ''(movies and specials) * November 26 - ''Carol Burnett and Friends Season premieres * January 19 ** All That season 7 (relaunch) ** The Amanda Show season 3 * March 11 - Dora the Explorer season 2 * March 22 - SpongeBob SquarePants season 3 * April 30 - Blue's Clues season 5 * September 21 ** All That season 8 ** The Nick Cannon Show season 2 Series finales *February 10 - Action League Now! (series) *September 21st - The Amanda Show '' *May 11th - ''Taina Season finales * October 5 - Rugrats season 9 Programming blocks * July 26 - Friday Night Nicktoons premieres. * September 14 - Nick on CBS begins airing on CBS Movies Theatrical * March 29 - Clockstoppers * June 28 - Hey Arnold!: The Movie * December 20 - The Wild Thornberrys Movie Made-for-TV * February 16 - Rocket Power: Race Across New Zealand * December 15 - Globehunters: An Around the World in 80 Days Adventure Video games * June 14 - Nicktoons Racing (Game Boy Advance) * September 10 - SpongeBob SquarePants: Revenge of the Flying Dutchman (Game Boy Advance) * September 20 - The Wild Thornberrys Movie (PC) * September 23 - Rugrats: MunchinLand (PC) * October 1 - SpongeBob SquarePants: Employee of the Month * October 31 - Nickelodeon Party Blast * November 4 - The Fairly OddParents: Enter the Cleft! * November 16 - Rugrats: Royal Ransom * November 21 - SpongeBob SquarePants: Revenge of the Flying Dutchman (PlayStation 2) * December 18 - SpongeBob SquarePants: Revenge of the Flying Dutchman (GameCube) Books * April 1 - Twister's Big Break Home video releases VHS *January 1 ** Nickelodeon Super Toons * January 29 ** Blue's Clues: Telling Time with Blue ** Little Bear: Little Artist Bear * February 5 ** Dora the Explorer: Dora Saves the Prince ** Little Bill: I Love Animals ** Rugrats: Easter * March 12 ** SpongeBob SquarePants: Nautical Nonsense ** SpongeBob SquarePants: Sponge Buddies * May 7 ** Blue's Clues: Reading with Blue ** Little Bear: Campfire Tales * May 28 - Dora the Explorer: Dora's Backpack Adventure * June 24 ** Blue's Clues: Big, Blue and Just for You! Volume 6 (Blockbuster exclusive) ** Blue's Clues: Big, Blue and Just for You! Volume 7 (Blockbuster exclusive) ** Little Bear: Favorite Tales, Volume 4 (Blockbuster exclusive) ** Little Bill: All About Little Bill, Volume 2 (Blockbuster exclusive) ** Dora the Explorer: Adventures with Dora Volume 2 (Blockbuster exclusive) ** SpongeBob SquarePants: Undersea Antics (Blockbuster exclusive) * July 2 - Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * August 27 ** Blue's Clues: Meet Joe! ** Little Bear: Snacktime Tales ** Rugrats: Halloween ** SpongeBob SquarePants: Halloween * September 24 ** Nick Jr. Holiday ** Dora the Explorer: Christmas! ** Little Bill: Merry Christmas, Little Bill ** Rugrats: Christmas * November 5 ** SpongeBob SquarePants: Sea Stories ** Blue's Clues: It's Joe Time! ** Dora the Explorer: Move to the Music * December 26 - Hey Arnold!: The Movie DVD * March 12 - SpongeBob SquarePants: Nautical Nonsense and Sponge Buddies * July 2 - Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * August 27 - SpongeBob SquarePants: Halloween * September 24 ** Rugrats: Decade in Diapers ** Nick Jr. Holiday DVD Sampler * November 5 ** SpongeBob SquarePants: Sea Stories ** Blue's Clues: Get To Know Joe! * December 26 - Hey Arnold!: The Movie Events * May 1 - Nicktoons TV, Nickelodeon's third cable channel, debuts Business * sells its half of Noggin to Nickelodeon. Nickelodeon character debuts * FeetFace * ChalkZone: Skrawl * The Fairly OddParents: Anti-Cosmo & Anti-Wanda, Remy Buxaplenty, Juandissimo Magnifico, Sanjay * Blue's Clues: Joe People * February 5 - Davis Cleveland is born * February 24 - Louis Tomeo is born * May 9 - Cree Cicchino is born * May 16 - Jessica Belkin is born * May 29 - Aidan Miner is born * June 17 - Jake Goodman is born * July 11 - Lolli Sorenson is born * June 16 - Matthew Zhang is born * June 25 - Mason Vale Cotton is born * August 30 - Grant Palmer is born * July 23 - Benjamin Flores Jr. is born * September 12 - DeVion Harris is born * September 30 - Maddie Ziegler is born * October 10 - Thomas Kuc is born * October 29 - Jackie Frazey is born * October 30 - Jake Brennan is born * November 15 - Laura Krystine is born * November 20 - Madisyn Shipman is born 2002